I Feel Love
|artist = |year = 1977 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mc = JDU 1A: Violet 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Eastern Blue 2B: Prussian Blue JDU ( ) 1A: 1B 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = (Remake) |mode = Solo |pictos = 96 |audio = |nowc = IFeelLove |perf = Juliana Herrerahttps://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=17s}} "I Feel Love" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a shiny crop-top. She also wears black and blue sparkly trousers with what looks like a pink belt. Her hair is shaped like a triangle and it is purplish-black. Remake In the remake, the dancer has not majorly changed. However, some modifications are visible; she is more realistic and some of her glowing has been removed. Also, her trousers have been darkened.Her face is visible too. I feel love coach.png|Original Ifeellove coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background takes place somewhere in space. There is a floating platform where the dancer stays on throughout the entire routine. Sometimes the background turns into a tunnel-like path with many flying neon lights. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Move 1: Close your arms slowly such that they meet at the right. 'Gold Move 2: Same as '''the previous Gold Move, but towards the left. IFeelLoveGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 IFeelLoveGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 Ifeellovegmingame.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups I Feel Love is featured in the following Mashups: * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Super Bass * What Makes You Beautiful Captions I Feel Love ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Galactic Pulse * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses Trivia * The song's original time length was 5 minutes and 54 seconds, but in game it has been shortened by about 2 minutes. * The same Gold Move pictogram is used for both Gold Moves in . * The dancer has an avatar on . In order to get it, you must reach level 600 on the World Dance Floor. ** On , however, the avatar can be simply purchased for 5 Mojo Coins. * This is the second song by Donna Summer on the series, after ''Hot Stuff on . ** This is the first and only Donna Summer song to be a solo routine. * The avatar on shows the dancer and some of her chest. However, as of , the chest part of the avatar has been removed. * In the remake, this move is not counted as a move on remote consoles. Gallery Game Files ifeeldonsn.png|''I Feel Love'' ifeellove.jpg|''I Feel Love'' (Remake) IFeelLoveAvatar.PNG|Avatar on 54.png|Avatar on and later games 20054.png|Golden avatar 30054.png|Diamond avatar i feel love pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Others IFeelLoveMenu.png|''I Feel Love'' on the menu ifeellovemenu.gif|''I Feel Love'' on the menu Videos Official Music Video Donna Summer - I Feel Love (Live) Gameplays I Feel Love - Just Dance 3 I Feel Love - Just Dance Now I Feel Love - Just Dance 2016 I Feel Love - Just Dance 2017 Extractions EXTRACT! I Feel Love - Donna Summer Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Donna Summer Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Deceased Artists